


A Chance Meeting: A Saiyan Prince and A Moon Princess

by RochelleChan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RochelleChan/pseuds/RochelleChan
Summary: When Trunks and his family, along with Goten and his family, come to Tokyo to unveil a new capsule the two friends get bored and decide to explore the new city. What would happen when the Half-Saiyans meet the Sailor Senshi? What happens when Trunks meets Usagi and can feel the power coming from her and starts to fall for her?





	1. First Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I have this work on FanFiction, and it was my first story that I wrote. I want to repost here and make some changes to the story. The first change is Trunks’ mouth, I can see him cursing a lot because of his temper and who his parents are, Goten curses some not as much as Trunks because ChiChi would smack him. Second, Trunks is technically a Prince, his father is a Prince and his mother is rich enough to be considered royal, he is a Prince even if they don't acknowledge it in the show. I am going to be using the Japanese names for the Sailor Scouts. Please enjoy the story!

The Scouts were sitting in their favorite booth at the Crown Café, waiting on Usagi and Mamoru. Minako glanced out the window and noticed that the streets were busier than usual. “Uh, I wonder why the streets are so crowed today?” She asked the others.

“I’m not sure, they were busy yesterday as well.” Makoto said, “Maybe a celebrity is in town.”

“Perhaps, that could be the reason Usagi and Mamoru are late,” Ami said looking up from her book. The girls heard the bell over the door chime and two sets of footsteps come up to them. Usagi and Mamoru took the empty seats in the booth, Mamoru sighed, “Sorry we were late, every street is crowded.”

“Do you have any idea why?” Rei asked.

“I think I heard something on the news this morning, but I wasn’t paying attention to it.” Mamoru told them, “They said something about a rich and powerful family and some of their close friends are coming here for something.” He explained.

“I wonder what family it could be?” Minako asked as her eyes lit up, “I hope there is a boy with them.”

The group started to talk about what family it could be, Minako was hoping this family had connections and maybe she could get discovered. Usagi suddenly remembered an article that she read in a magazine last night, “I have an idea on the family that could be coming here.”

“Who, Usagi?” Makoto asked their Princess.

“The Briefs, you know the people who run the Capsule Corporation?”

\---Across Town---

Goten groaned out as he and Trunks were in their hotel room which was part of the huge penthouse Bulma reserved. “That is the third time you groaned, Goten. It is getting really fucking annoying.”

“I know; I am just bored!” Goten whined, “I want to go out and do something.”

Trunks looked at his best friend, “Then go out, problem solved.”

“It won’t be fun unless you can come too.” Goten said as he stood up, “Let’s go out.”

Trunks gave Goten a Vegeta-like look, “How much of a dumbass are you? If I leave, then we won’t get any privacy. We will be followed and it won’t be fun.”

Goten smiled and went over to Trunks’ clothes, he pulled out a black hoodie and a pair of sunglasses. He tossed them over to Trunks, “Wear these, it will hide your eyes and your hair. We can hang out and not worry about being bothered!”

Trunks thought about it, “Oh alright, fine.” Trunks said as he put on the hoodie, “If this doesn’t work then it will be your fucking fault.”

“A risk I am willing to take!” Goten exclaimed happily. The two friends went to the living and told their mothers where they were going, they left the hotel and Trunks put the hood up and made sure that his face was covered. 

Goten and Trunks walked down the street, “Goten, I am glad you talked me into this, it does feel good to get out of that damn hotel room.”

“I knew it, Tr-” Goten started to say when Trunks elbowed him, “Ow, what the hell dude?”

“Don’t say my name, then we will have a swam of people after our asses.” Trunks whispered to Goten. Goten rolled his eyes as Trunks crossed his arms, Goten started to laugh. “Why are you laughing?”

“You can’t go anywhere can you?” Trunks punched Goten in the arm and walked forward, “Ow that hurt!” Goten jogged to catch up with him. “Dude, wait up!”

Once Goten caught up with Trunks, “Want to get something to eat?” He suggested pointing to the Crown Café, “It could be worth it.”

“Sure.” Trunks said as the two entered the building. Trunks scanned the room and noticed that the restaurant was very full, “I have an idea to clear this place out, just stand out of the way.” Goten moved to the side, Trunks smirked, “Is that Trunks Briefs outside?”

Everyone, minus the Sailor Scouts, got up and ran outside. “Dude, I see what you mean,” Goten said as he and Trunks sat down next to a group of five girls and one guy.  
“Is Trunks Briefs really outside?” A girl with long blonde hair with a red bow in her hair.

Goten looked at Trunks, “Nope, he is right here.” He pointed across the table.

Trunks glared at Goten from behind the sunglasses, “Bastard.” Trunks said, as he put his hood down and took off his sunglasses. “Hello.” Trunks said to the group of girls, “Goten, what did I say about this? I wanted to lay low.”

“I was right!” A girl with blonde hair that was up in two buns, “My name is Usagi.”

Trunks looked at Usagi, he felt something in his chest, it was like a pull on his heart. His blue eyes never left Usagi’s, ‘What is this feeling? I feel like I need to hold her close and protect her…I need to…make her my Mate…What wait?’

“Is he okay?” A girl with blue hair asked Goten. 

“I don’t know I have never seen this before.” Goten waved his hand in front of Trunks, “Trunks? Dude! Snap out of it.”

Trunks kept his eyes locked on Usagi, “Um are you okay, Trunks?”

Trunk shook his head, “Oh uh yeah, I’m fine. Goten here.” Trunks pulled out a wad of money, “Go and order some food.” Goten grabbed the money and went to the counter. “Since I know your name and all of you know ours, what are yours?”

“Oh, this is Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, and my boyfriend Mamoru.”

‘Boyfriend?’ Trunks thought as he growled low. Goten came back, and sat down, “The food is ordered, Trunks.”

“So, Trunks, why is your family here?” Usagi asked curiously. 

Trunks smiled, “My mother is unveiling a new product. I know, would you like to come to the unveiling party?”

Their eyes widened, “Yes, of course, but I thought that the tickets were sold out?” Makoto asked.

Goten and Trunks laughed, “You are being invited by the son of the President of the company, they have to do as I say.” Trunks told them, “It is a formal affair.” 

They talked a bit more, Trunks noticed that Goten was stealing glances towards Rei. Goten and Trunks had their food served, “That is quite a lot of food.” Mamoru said.

“We get hungry.” Goten simply said as he and Trunks started to eat. Dishes piled up around them, the girls were in shock of how much they ate. Once all the food was gone, Goten smiled at them, “Sorry, we forget that normal people don’t eat like that.”

“T-That’s okay.” Rei stuttered out. 

Trunks took out a pen and a napkin, he wrote down his phone number. “We have to be going, it was nice to meet you.” They stood up, “Call me when you want to come over to meet my mother and get your tickets for the event.” Trunks handed Usagi the napkin with a smile. Trunks put his hood back up, and his sunglasses back on his face.   
Goten and Trunks left, Usagi looked down at the napkin ‘Call me sometime, beautiful Angel – Trunks’ Underneath the note was his phone number, “I think Trunks was flirting with me.” Usagi said, “Why was he staring at me before?”

“I am not sure, both of them are on the odd side, huh?” Makoto said with a smile.

“They might be odd, but they were so handsome! Oh my, they had so much muscle!” Minako said with small hearts in her eyes.

Mamoru stared at the napkin, “I don’t trust Trunks alone with you.” He told Usagi, “I could have sworn I heard him growl when you said I was your boyfriend.”

“You did? Should we take Trunks up on his offer?” Usagi asked the others, “Maybe we should speak with Luna and Artemis about this?”

They all agreed, the group left the Crown and went to Rei’s place to talk over the possibility of going to the event. Luna and Artemis were in Rei’s room, “What’s up, girls, Mamoru?” Artemis asked.

“We need to talk about a couple of people we met today,” Rei told them as they all sat down. 

Minako smiled, “We met two very handsome men and one of them has a crush on Usagi!”

“Mina!” Usagi scolded, “Their names are Trunks and Goten. Trunks invited us to an event and he acted weird when we first met.”

Luna tilted her head, “What did he do?”

“He stared at me and didn’t blink the whole time. His friend tried to get his attention but it didn’t work.” Usagi explained, “He only seemed to go back when I talked to him.”  
Luna and Artemis looked at each other, “I don’t know anything about that, it is odd though.”

\---Back with Trunks and Goten---

When they returned to the hotel, Goten took Trunks to talk to Vegeta and Goku. “Why the fuck are we going to talk with them?” Trunks asked as Goten pushed him towards the training area they set up in the penthouse.

“Because of you zoning out.” Goten told him, “I have never seen you do that before.” Goten opened the door to the training room.

“What do you want?” Vegeta grumbled. 

Goten closed the door, “Vegeta, Dad, Trunks acted very strangely today.”

“Strange?” Goku wondered, “How?”

Goten explained how they met their new friends, “When he locked eyes with a girl there named Usagi, he stared at her. Nothing I did worked to snap him out of it, he only did when she spoke to him.”

Vegeta and Goku glanced at each other, “We should have a talk, boys.” Vegeta told them, “This is serious before we talk, Trunks did any thoughts go through your mind?”

Trunks nodded, “Weird thoughts, Dad. I thought I had to protect her and hold her. Also something about making her, my Mate?”

“I was wondering when this would happen.” Vegeta grumbled, “As you know, Saiyans only mate once in their lives. To make sure we find the one we are destined to be with we feel a pull towards that person.”

Goku nodded, “I felt it when I was young towards ChiChi, I didn’t know what it was though.”

“I felt it with Bulma but I denied it for the longest time.” Vegeta told his son, “Trunks, you have to act on this feeling.”'

“She has a boyfriend.” Trunks stated.

Vegeta laughed, “So did your mother, didn’t stop me. You have Royal Saiyan blood in your veins boy. Kick his ass.”

“Dad, I don’t think that will work. I will try to make her mine by winning her heart.”

Vegeta scoffed, “Fine, but if it doesn’t work punch her boyfriend in the face and make her yours.”

Trunks rolled his eyes, “Want to train?” Goku asked, “It might help take your mind off of things for a bit.”

Trunks and Goten nodded and got into a fighting stance, they each went to land a punch on their fathers. Goku and Vegeta easily dodged them and their fight began. The four fighters sparred against each other for a couple of hours, when Bulma and ChiChi called them for dinner. They were exhausted and hungry when they exited the chamber.   
After dinner and once they were cleaned up Trunks and Goten laid down in their beds, “Goten, do you think she’ll call?”

“Maybe, it’s late. We can talk more in the morning, Night.” Goten fell asleep.

Trunks put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes. Images of Usagi flashed in his mind, ‘She will be mine!’ He growled out in his mind. Trunks went to sleep with visions of Usagi going through his mind. The last image he saw of her was an odd one, she was in a long white dress, on her forehead was a crescent moon. Trunks noticed he was wearing traditional Saiyan armor and was kissing her hand.

\---Usagi’s house---  
Usagi was laying down to go to sleep when she closed her eyes visions of Trunks popped into her mind. In her visions she heard Trunks’ voice ‘She will be mine’ Usagi noticed his voice sounded deeper almost animal-like. She sat up, ‘What happened? Why did that happen?’

She laid down again and slipped into sleep again before she fell into a deep sleep one final vision of Trunks flashed in her head. This vision was different from the others she had, he was wearing armor with an odd symbol on his right breastplate, and he was kissing her hand. Usagi saw she was dressed as Princess Serenity.


	2. Senshi and Saiyans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks and Goten meet up with the Scouts and odd things happen with Trunks. Then Goten and Trunks go out and meet the Senshi. What will they think about each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I want to add in some of the Saiyan language but I have a hard time understanding it. So instead I want to put Saiyan language as German. I figured it was gruff enough to be close to Saiyan. I will put the translation out from it. I don't own anything. Please enjoy.

Early in the morning Goten and Trunks went to the training room when their fathers woke them up. Vegeta was sparring against Trunks, “Focus boy!” 

“Sorry, Dad. I just can’t get Usagi out of my mind.” Trunks admitted to his father, “I had so many visions of her before I went to bed.”

Vegeta grumbled, “Damn it, Trunks. Go clear your mind, take Kakarrot’s boy with you.”

Trunks and Goten left the hotel, they were in a park letting Trunks relax a bit, “Dude, you need to think of something else.” Goten told him, “I know there is a Shrine around here want to go and see it? We don’t really need anything but I think it would be cool to see how humans see Dende and ask him for things.”

Trunks laughed, “Yeah, maybe it will help…Why the hell not. Let’s fucking go!”

The two friends went into the direction of the Shrine that Goten heard about. When they made it to the bottom of the entrance, “Oh my Dende! Why are there so many fucking stairs.” Goten groaned out. 

Trunks smiled and started to laugh, “Why are you complaining? We have climbed more stairs and went up mountains taller than this.”

Goten punched Trunks in the arm as they went up the stairs, once at the top they looked around. “Peaceful here. Piccolo would like it here.” Goten said as they stepped up to the main temple.

“Come on Rei, please.” Trunks immediately turned his head at the sound of the voice. Goten followed Trunks’ gaze, it landed on the girls they met yesterday.

Goten noticed Trunks was mesmerized by Usagi once again, Goten sighed, “Damn it, Trunks.” He whispered.

“Hello again,” Usagi said waving to them. Trunks snapped out of it and waved back. 

Rei came up to them, “How can I help you?” She asked.

Goten looked at Rei and their eyes met, Goten’s mind went blank. “Um hey! I was talking to you.” She said again.

“S-Sorry, Trunks and I are just out exploring and we heard about this Shrine. Do you work here, Rei?” Goten asked with a smile.

“Work and live here.”

Trunks went up to Usagi as Goten was talking to Rei, “Usagi.”

“Hello, Trunks.”

He picked up her hand, “I was sad when you didn’t call.”

“We haven’t decided if we are going,” Usagi told him, a red blush graced her cheeks as he kissed her hand.

“I hope you decide to join us.” Trunks smiled, “If you do, I want a dance.”

Usagi blushed more, “W-We will see, Trunks.”

Trunks smiled, “What do you do for fun?”

“We have homework to do, maybe we can all hang out later,” Usagi said.

Ami looked at her friend, “Usagi are you okay? Since when do you want to do homework?”

Usagi laughed, “Ami, I just want to get this done so I can have a whole day with Mamo.”

Trunks’ eyes darkened at the mention of Mamoru, “Why don’t I help you, Usagi?” Trunks offered, “I am a genius after all.”

‘Maybe if I help her we can get closer and I can win her heart.’ Trunks thought, “I think it would be fun to have two extra people helping us.” Makoto said, “I say let them join!”

The others agreed, Rei lead them to her room where the study sessions take place. They sat down next the girls, Trunks moved closer to Usagi. He was helping her with her math when Mamoru entered the room.

“Hello again.” He greeted, “Trunks and Goten, right?”

Trunks had a Vegeta-like glare on his face, “Yes, it is. Please excuse Trunks, he isn’t in the best mood today.” Goten said trying to cover up for Trunks. 

Usagi gave Mamoru a kiss on the cheek, Trunks growled loudly, his voice went deeper and his blue eyes were lined with red. “Mine.”  
Goten got to his feet and pushed Trunks outside, “Trunks.”  
“Mine!” Trunks growled out again. 

Goten was trying to calm Trunks down when the others came out, “Trunks, snap out of it!” Goten said as he was trying to get calm down. The others looked outside, “For the love of Beerus, dude. You need to calm the fuck down.”

Trunks just growled, “Is he okay?” Usagi asked approaching Trunks and Goten.

“Don’t come any closer, Usagi. I have never seen Trunks do this.” Goten said, “Trunks I don’t want to fight you.”

Again Trunks growled and tried to get closer to Usagi. “Damn it, Trunks.” Goten muttered, he put Trunks in a hold, “Rei, I need you to call someone. Get my phone and find someone in my contacts named, ‘Vegeta’ and call him.”

“And say what? Why is he acting this way?” Rei asked as she saw Trunks struggle against Goten’s grip.

Goten groaned, “I can’t say why his is acting like this, just hurry!” 

Rei went to get Goten’s phone, she came outside and was looking for the name ‘Vegeta’.

“It’s ringing,” Rei said.

Thinking quickly Goten told her to put it on speaker, she did as a gruff voice came over the line, “What do you want?”

“Vegeta, Trunks benimmt sich wieder komisch! Er knurrt und seine Augen färben sich rot. Könnte das an Uns liegen - ich meine die Anziehungskraft, von der Sie uns erzählt haben? Komm und hilf mir bitte!”

(Vegeta, Trunks is acting weird again! He is growling, and his eyes are tinged red. Could this be due to Us-I mean the pull you told us about? Come and help me, please!)

The line was silent for a few moments, “Listen to me boy, I know Trunks is your best friend but his mind isn’t in the right place now. Make his beast focus on something else.”

“What do you mean?” Goten asked. The girls and Mamoru were confused.

“You are an idiot like Kakarrot, what I mean is fight against him. That should fix him.” The phone was then hung up.

Goten sighed, ‘I didn’t want to fight him, but I guess I have no choice.’

Goten turned to the girls, “I have to fight him, don’t worry we spar against each other.” He let go of Trunks. Trunks started to move towards Usagi, “Hey!” Goten yelled.

Trunks stopped a few feet in front of Usagi, he turned to Goten. He growled at Goten, “Fight me.” Goten said. Trunks approached him, he raised his Ki to surround him with a white aura. Goten did the same, the two rushed each other. 

‘His moves are sloppy; his mind is clouded. If I knock him out he should be back to normal.’ Goten thought as he punched Trunks hard enough to knock him out. “He should be back to normal soon. Sorry about him. We will talk with you later.” Goten lifted Trunks and carried him away. Once Goten was far enough from anyone he went to the sky. 

Later that night Goten suggested they go out and do some crime-fighting, “I am not wearing a fucking stupid outfit like Gohan did.”

“We won’t, we can go as Super Saiyans. No one will know it’s us, come on.” Goten said as he opened a window. Trunks smiled, the two of them went out the window, once they were in the air they turned into Super Saiyans. They scanned the city when they heard a scream, flying down they saw a group of five girls in Sailor uniforms and one guy in a tuxedo and a mask. They shared a looked, of confusion.

“Don’t they look like Usagi and the others?” Goten questioned as they got closer. 

Trunks nodded, “They do, I can also sense their power. It is familiar, shall we go and help them?”

They landed softly behind the girls, “Sailor Moon, focus. The enemy is trying to collect energy from people.” Trunks and Goten heard the girl who looked like Mina said. Her Sailor uniform was orange.

“I know, Venus, they are scary.” Sailor Moon said. 

Goten and Trunks went up to them, “Maybe we could be of assistance?”

The group turned to see Super Saiyans standing behind them, their spiky blond hair and green eyes stood out, with the gold aura around them.  
“W-Who are you?” Sailor Moon asked. Trunks grabbed her gloved hand.

“We are on your side. This enemy wants energy, then we will give it to them.” He told her.

Sailor Moon looked into Trunks’ eyes, “What are your names? What are you talking about giving them energy? That would be bad.”

Trunks laughed, “Don’t worry, Princess. We have dealt with people stronger than that, this won’t take long.”

“You are avoiding my question. Who are you?”

Goten and Trunks looked at one another, “We can’t tell you our names. You can call us whatever you like.”

They turned to the enemy, “Ready?” Goten asked.

“Damn right I am!”


	3. Chapter 3: The Event

“Your fight is with us now.” Trunks said his eyes narrowed, “You want energy, come and get some.”

Both of them let their power rise, the monster made its way over to them. The boys made multiple after images of them and surrounded the monster. The monster was swatting at the images, Trunks and Goten stood behind the monster, “Let’s give this bitch some energy.”

Goten put his hands by his side with his hands cupped, Trunks put his hands over each other. Balls of energy form in their hands, “Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!” Goten yelled.

“Gallick Gun Fire!” Trunks yelled. The monster turned to see two beams swirling towards it, with a scream the monster was turned to dust. Trunks laughed, “I guess we gave it too much energy.” They went up to the Senshi who were shocked about what they saw.

Trunks went up to Sailor Moon, “Princess, see I told you we can handle it.”

“Who are you? I demand to know.” Sailor Moon said as she poked Trunks in the chest. 

Trunks smiled and leaned down to her ear, “You are brave to poke a beast.” He kissed her cheek. “See you later, Princess.”

Trunks pulled away, “We need to be going.” Trunks floated into the air, Goten followed him. He waved as they flew away. Sailor Moon watched the two gold streaks in the sky and touched her cheek.

"What did he tell you?” Tuxedo Mask asked.

“J-Just that I am brave to have poked a beast.” She said, “Then he kissed my cheek.”

Ami closed her computer, “They weren’t human, at least not fully.” She said, “I was running scans on them while they were fighting. Their power is unbelievable, we should speak to Luna and Artemis about this.”

The others agreed, they went back to Rei’s place, “Luna, Artemis, we met an odd pair tonight.”

Luna sat up, “Odd pair? What do you mean, Minako?”

“These two boys, they seemed to be around our age, arrived at the fight we had. They wouldn’t tell us their names.” Makoto told them. “They both had spikey gold hair and green eyes, all of us could feel their power. It was over-whelming; they took out the monster with two blasts.”

Ami got her mini-computer out she set it up so everyone could see what she had on it. Luna and Artemis saw the video that Ami recorded of the fight, “Luna doesn’t that remind you of something?” 

“Yes, it does, Artemis. But I thought they were wiped out years ago? Anyway, that form is supposed to be a myth.” Luna stated as her eyes were glued to the screen.  
“Luna, what do you mean? Who was wiped out?” Mamoru asked.

Luna and Artemis sighed, “There was this race of Warriors, bred from birth to fight. They were known as the Saiyans, these Warriors had a legend about a strong form known as Super Saiyan. That legend makes the Saiyan stronger.” Artemis started, “However, about twenty or so years ago, the planet Vegeta was destroyed, everyone thought the Saiyans were wiped out.”

Rei tilted her head, “Planet Vegeta? Huh, that is odd, Goten had me call someone named Vegeta.”

“Really? The Planet was named for the King and Crown Prince of the Saiyans.” Luna explained, “Although I don’t know if these two are Saiyans, because the Saiyan race had tails.”  
“Tails? Why did they have tails?” Usagi asked.

Artemis sighed, “If they looked at a full moon, they lost all cognitive thought and couldn’t tell friend from foe. They would turn into an Ōzaru, or Great Ape, a very powerful form but a dangerous one.”

Usagi and the others looked at Artemis and Luna, “Do you think these two are Saiyans?”

“It’s hard to say, based on the evidence and the video, I can say there is a possibility,” Luna said.

Ami just had a thought, “These two fighters didn’t show up until Trunks and Goten did, could they be these fighters?”

“We have to go to this event, to know for sure.” Luna said, “All of us.”

“How can we get cats into a formal event?” Minako asked.

Sighing Artemis said, “We have the ability to turn human, we just stay as cats because it is easier to be around you that way.”

Once everyone agreed to attend, Usagi got her phone and dialed Trunks’ number. It rang for a few minutes, “Hello, this is Trunks’ phone, Goten speaking how can I help you?”

“Goten? This is Usagi, is Trunks around?”

"Yeah, he is, give me a moment.” Goten said, “Trunks, phone!”

Usagi waited until she heard Trunks’ voice, “Hello?”

“Trunks?”

“Usagi, I welcome this call. What can I do for my beautiful Angel?”

Her cheeks tinged red, “O-Oh we have all agreed to go to the event. If we still can.”

“Of course you can, it is tomorrow night. I want to dance with you, Angel.” Trunks told her.

Usagi was quiet, “Angel, I have to go and do something, so sorry to cut this short.” He said, “I will talk to you later.”

They hung up, “He said we can still come, it is tomorrow night.”

“What’s wrong, Usako?” Mamoru asked noticing the sad look on her face.

“Trunks keeps flirting with me.” Usagi said, “I think he’s extremely nice, but I don’t know what to do.”

Mamoru held her hand, “Usako, I will make sure he knows that you are with me.”

Over the next day, everyone got ready for the event. Usagi was wearing a pale pink dress and had her hair in her normal fashion. Usagi was putting on some lipstick when her mother called up to her, “Usagi, your friends are here!”

She walked downstairs and went out of the house with her friends when she noticed a limousine outside, “Miss Tsukino?” A man asked he was dressed like a driver.

“Um yes?”

The man smiled, “I am here to pick you and your friends up to go to the event. I was sent by Trunks Briefs.”

They got into the limo and Luna and Artemis turned human, “It feels so good to be human again.” Artemis said.

When they arrived at the event the driver let them out. They walked to the entrance and opened the door when they stepped through it their eyes widened. The ceiling had a huge crystal chandelier, the tables had red satin clothes, a huge dance floor, on one side were multiple tables filled with food, and standing in the center of the room were Trunks and Goten.

“Bulma really goes all out huh?” Goten said laughing, “Spares nothing.” 

Trunks laughed, and he turned around and saw the Scouts. He made Goten turn around, they approached the girls. “Welcome, please we have seats for all of you, except your two new friends here. I am Trunks Briefs, welcome.” He said and bowed slightly to everyone.

They bowed back, “I hope you don’t mind we invited our friends Luna and Artemis.” Usagi said with a smile.

“Not at all, the more the merrier.” Trunks said he felt the Ki signatures of his and Goten’s parents. He smiled, “Mom Dad!”

Everyone turned to see Bulma Briefs enter the room followed by a stern-looking man with black hair that stood straight up, and a widow’s peak. Behind him, were two more people, one man with messy, spikey black hair similar to Goten’s and a woman with black hair up in a bun. They walked up to the group, “So these are the ladies you told us about. They are so much prettier than you said.” Bulma said smiling, “Nice to meet you, I am Bulma Briefs, this is my husband Vegeta. Our friends Goku and his wife, ChiChi.”

Vegeta was staring at Usagi, then at Luna and Artemis, ‘Could she be Lunarian? She looks just like the Princess. I learned about the Kingdom of the Moon during my studies. Her companions look her guard. If she is then my son’s potential mate is perfect. My grandbrats will be strong!’

Other guests started to arrive, “Usagi, would you join me at the head table?” Trunks asked offering her his hand, “I would be extremely happy if you did.”

Luna leaned in to whisper to Usagi, thanks to Trunks’ heightened senses he could hear what Luna said to her. “Usagi, go. We need to figure out if he is a Saiyan or not. Be careful though if anything happens we will intervene.”

Trunks was smirking on the inside as Usagi took his hand. Goten offered the same to Rei, the two girls followed them to the table. Trunks pulled out Usagi’s chair and gave her a red rose from the centerpiece. She blushed, Bulma stood up and gave a speech for the party to begin. The unveiling won’t happen until later on tonight. 

Dinner was served Usagi and Rei were shocked at how much Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku could eat. Throughout dinner Vegeta was speaking in the language Goten used before to talk to his son about Usagi. Trunks smiled and looked at Usagi, he leaned into her, “I know your secret.”

“W-What?” Usagi asked nervously.

“I know your secret. Come and dance with me and we shall talk.” Trunks told her as he grabbed her hand. He took her to the dance floor, “I know who and what you are, Angel.”  
Usagi looked at him, “What are you talking about Trunks?”

“Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Moon, or Usagi, which one do you prefer?” He asked with his signature smirk.

“How did you figure that out?”

Trunks spun her around, “I heard Luna mention about you seeing if we are Saiyans. My dad is the Prince of all Saiyans, Princess. I am a Prince as well, during my father’s studies he learned about the Moon Kingdom and saw a picture of the Princess.” He explained, “Plus we can sense power, you have a stronger power than the other humans, along with your friends who we assume are your guard.”

Usagi nodded, confirming all of what Trunks told her. He smiled, “Then you should know, we are Saiyans, although not full-blooded. Goten and I are half-Saiyan, our fathers are full Saiyan.” Noticing the terrified look on her face, “Let me guess, you have heard stories of the Saiyans? We have changed. We protect this planet, we no longer murder or destroy planets.”

Her face softened, “Where you and Goten those fighters the other night?”

“Yes, we were, Angel.” Trunks told her, “The reason why I am acting oddly towards you is that I felt a pull towards you. Before you ask, Saiyans have only one love in their life, we know it by a pull we feel. You are my destined Mate.”

“I-I can’t be, Mamoru and I met our future daughter,” Usagi explained.

“Time-travel is complicated, there are many timelines, she could have come from a different one.” He explained, “Be mine, Usagi. I can’t get you out of my mind. If I must I will fight Mamoru for you.”

Usagi was shocked by how boldly Trunks asked her, “F-Fight him?”

“If a Saiyan wants a mate as another wants then we fight each other and the winner gets the girl.”


	4. Trunks vs Mamoru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking about Gohan, I am not sure if I should pair him with a Scout or keep him with Videl. I want to know what you think please let me know!

“Doesn’t the girl get a say?” Usagi asked as they made their way back to the table.

“Yes, she does.” Trunks said as Vegeta stopped them.

Vegeta looked at Usagi, “Excuse us, Trunks. Usagi, may I the next dance?”

“Dance? Since when do you dance Dad?”

“Shut up, boy,” Vegeta said as he took Usagi to the dance floor.

They started to dance slowly to the song, “Listen to me, girl, Trunks is a good man. You need to learn more about Saiyans. Trunks will fight that boyfriend of yours when he wins you will be his.”

“But I love Mamoru,” Usagi told him glancing over at Mamoru.

“Do you really? Or is your past clouding your heart?” Vegeta asked her, “Have you ever thought of that?”

Usagi was quiet while what Vegeta told sunk in, ‘Is he right? Are my feelings for Mamo not real?’

Once the dance ended Usagi went over to her friends, “I have been thinking about Chibiusa,” Ami said when Usagi sat down, “Her hair color is more likely to happen with lavender and blonde than black and blonde.”

“What are you implying, Ami?” Mamoru asked he was getting extremely mad.

“What if Trunks is her father? I mean you saw his eyes go red, Chibiusa has red eyes.” Ami explained, “It was just a thought, I mean I could be completely wrong.”

Usagi was quiet, ‘Are my feelings clouded? When Trunks kissed my cheek I did feel something like a spark. He did tell me that Saiyans only mate once and they know their mate by a pull…could I not be destined for Mamoru now?’

“Usako?” Mamoru said, “Can you believe what Ami said. That is crazy.”

“Mamoru do you ever get the feeling that maybe we aren’t meant to be now?” She asked.

“What are you talking about? Did one of those people put this in your head?” He asked glaring up at the head table.

Usagi sighed, “They are Saiyans, Trunks told me. They know we are the Sailor Senshi and that I am the Moon Princess. When Vegeta was dancing with me he told me something that I hadn’t thought about before.”

“Which is?” 

“If our feelings for each other are real or are they clouded by our past together?” Usagi stood up, “When Trunks kissed my cheek I felt something. Something I hadn’t felt before.”  
She turned to go back to the head table, Trunks noticed the look on Usagi’s face, “Everything okay, Angel?”

Usagi met Trunks’ eyes, “Mamoru, he is being unreasonable.”

“How so?” Trunks asked. Vegeta glanced over at them listening to the two.

“He thinks that we are in love with each and not just clouded with our past selves. When you kissed me on the cheek I felt something, like a spark.”

Trunks smiled, “That means you are to be mine. Usagi, please let me be yours.”

Mamoru was getting mad at how close Trunks was to Usagi, he stormed up to the table. “Usagi is with me. We are in love!” 

Trunks smirked, “Is that so? Let’s ask her about that shall we?” 

Both men turned to Usagi, “What is it that you want, Angel?”

She glanced between the two, ‘If Saiyans love the same girl we fight and the winner gets the girl.’ “If you truly love me, both of you, you will fight for me.”

Vegeta laughed, “Spoken like a Saiyan, I will be there to make sure there is no cheating and make sure Trunks won’t kill him.”

Trunks stood up, “Let’s take this outside, I would hate to destroy this place.” They walked out of the building. Mamoru and Trunks were separated at first, the Senshi minus Usagi were talking with Mamoru.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Makoto asked glancing over at Trunks and the others.

“I have to! Trunks thinks he can just come into our lives and take Usagi from me?”

Minako sighed, “Didn’t you see what he can do? He can kill you.”

Mamoru turned to Trunks, “He won’t.”

Vegeta was speaking to Trunks, “Boy, don’t kill him. Don’t go Super. To keep it fair try to keep your level at his.”

Trunks groaned, “His level is so low though.”

“I know it is frustrating but it is how it is done.” Trunks sighed as he took off his suit jacket. He removed more until he stood with just a tight black tank top on.

He turned ready for a fight, “Let’s get this over with.”

Everyone, except Vegeta, backed away to watch, “No killing each other. You win by knock out.” Vegeta explained, “To make this fair, Trunks no Ki blasts, flying, and no going Super. You may begin.”

Trunks and Mamoru moved closer to each other, “Since I am in a good mood, why don’t I let you have the first punch?” Trunks said as he stood with his arms crossed.  
Mamoru glared at him, he went to punch Trunks. Trunks smirked and grabbed his arm, Mamoru was then flipped over, “I said I would give you the first punch, I never said I would let it connect.”

Trunks punched Mamoru hard, Mamoru went to his knees. After a few minutes, Mamoru got back on his feet. Mamoru swung again and missed as Trunks made multiple after images of himself, “Where am I?” Trunks mocked, “Better pick right.”

Mamoru scanned the copies, he went to punch the one in front of him. He got kicked from the side, “It is one of the most basic tricks. If you can’t see through that then I should just end this now.” Trunks said. He raised his arm and hit Mamoru on the neck knocking him out. When Mamoru came to a few minutes later, “You lost.” Trunks said as he held out a hand to help him up.

Mamoru took Trunks hand, “What does this mean?”

“It means, Usagi can pick who she wants to be with. Me or you.” Both men turned to her, “Angel, who do you chose?”

“Mamoru, I will cherish everything that we have been through. I know this means that Crystal Tokyo probably won’t happen. I will always have a place in my heart for you, but I pick Trunks.”

Trunks smirked as he grabbed Usagi's hand. "You are welcome to stay and party, Angel let's head back inside." The new couple walked into the party again, everyone followed slowly.


	5. A Small Visitor

The event ended around midnight, “Is it that late?! My parents are going to kill me!” Usagi cried out when she glanced at the clock.

Trunks kissed her cheek, “Don’t worry, Angel. I sent a message awhile back; they think you are going to be staying with Rei.”

Usagi sighed in relief, “Thank you!” She hugged Trunks as they walked towards his mother’s ship. 

He picked her up, “You are going to spend the night at the hotel with me.”

Usagi’s eyes widened as Trunks put her on a seat in the jet, “We won’t do anything you don’t want to, Angel.” Usagi leaned over and had her head on Trunks’ shoulder. Her eyes scanned over to her friends, Rei was speaking to Goten, Ami was upfront talking to Bulma. Mina was trying to keep Makoto calm, considering her fear of heights. Usagi felt her eyes start to close; she fell asleep. 

Trunks glanced over at Usagi, ‘She’s so fucking cute.’ He smiled as they landed at the hotel. Trunks carefully picked her, Usagi cuddled into him. The group walked into the spacious penthouse, “I am going to put her to bed.” Trunks carried Usagi into his room, he put her on his bed.

He covered her up and kissed her forehead, “Sweet dreams, my Angel.” Trunks quietly closed the door, “Dad, do you know where I can get some training clothes for Usagi?”  
Vegeta smirked at his son, “Going to start training her? Smart boy, unfortunately, I do not. Perhaps she can use one of yours. Get some sleep.”

Trunks nodded and walked back to his room, he took off his suit jacket and his tie. As he was getting ready for bed, he glanced over at Usagi’s sleeping form. He smiled as he laid down next to her, Usagi moved closer to him. Trunks wrapped his arms around her as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Throughout the night the new couple slowly got tangled within each other’s arms. Trunks woke up before Usagi, he laid there just watching her for a few minutes. He started to untangle them without waking Usagi up which was easier said than done. Once Trunks was fully untangled he got on a tank top and some baggy sweatpants, he dug through his clothes to find something that could fit Usagi. ‘Maybe Mom or ChiChi has something I could use…’

He walked out of the room and found ChiChi making breakfast. “Good morning, ChiChi.”

“Morning, Trunks. I think I know why you are here, Goten asked me if I had any spare clothes that Rei could fit so he can train her.” She told him, “I figured you’d ask the same, I put some clothes on the couch for her.”

Trunks smiled “Thank you, ChiChi.” He walked over to the couch and picked up the clothes. While he was walking back to the room, he was thinking of what to teach Usagi first. ‘Maybe how to throw a great punch? Kicks? Blocking?’

He opened the door as Usagi was sitting up in bed, “Good morning, Angel.”

Usagi smiled, “Morning Trunks. What are those?” She asked pointing to the clothes in Trunks’ arms.

“They are for you; I am going to start training you.” Trunks handed her the clothes, “Don’t worry I will go easy.” 

“You should know this; I am a klutz.” Usagi laughed, “It might take a bit.”

Trunks sat down next to her, “I don’t mind, anyway get ready breakfast will be ready soon.” He stood up, “See you soon, my Angel.”

He left the room, Usagi got out of bed. She picked up the clothes, Usagi noticed the shirt he left out for her had the Capsule Corp logo, ‘That must be one of his.’ She thought as she pulled on the clothes, the pants were a little loose on her and the shirt was baggy. ‘Comfy, and easy to move in. Let’s do this!’

Usagi walked out of the room and into the kitchen of the huge hotel room, at the table she saw everyone and one other person she didn’t know. He looked like Goten and Goku, “Angel, come and eat!” Trunks told her as he motioned to an empty chair next to him and the other man.

She sat down, “Angel, this is Gohan, he is Goten’s older brother.”

“Nice to meet you, Usagi. I take it that Trunks is going to train you?” Usagi nodded, “If you want some help, I will be willing.”

Trunks helped Usagi get some food, “Eat up, Angel, you are going to need all the energy that you can get.” 

After they ate, Trunks and Goten took the girls outside, “Alright, ladies welcome to boot camp. Here you will learn how to fight and fly if you want to learn that is.”

“We will teach you some martial arts to begin with, Gohan has agreed to help us.” Trunks told them, “Angel, you are with me.”

Trunks took her away from the group, “First, we will work on clearing your mind and making it to where your body and mind can move as one.” He motioned for her to sit down across from him. She sat down and crossed her legs, “Okay close your eyes and take a deep breath. I want you to find a fire inside you and try to bring it out. This is what we call Ki.”

“Ki?” Usagi asked confused.

“Remember those beams we shot? That is Ki, it is the life energy of everything, we know how to control it.” Trunks told her, “And soon so will you.”

Usagi closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she tried to find the power Trunks told her about. It took her a little while but she eventually found it. She made it appear in her hands, “I did it!”

Trunks smiled, “You did, that power is what we are going to work on. It takes a lot of energy to control it so you need to work on getting your body stronger.” He stood up and offered his hand to her. Usagi grabbed it as he helped her up, “We will do this by teaching you to fight. I will teach you the basics first, and we will work in other components okay?” 

While Trunks was helping Usagi with her balance and some punches, he felt a foreign Ki signature it felt like Usagi’s but slightly different. Trunks faced the direction of the Ki signature, “What is wrong Trunks?” Usagi asked noticing Trunks’ behavior.

“I felt a Ki signature I haven’t felt before. It doesn’t feel malicious; it actually feels similar to yours.” Trunks told her as a small girl with pink hair ran up to Usagi.

Trunks looked at the girl who was hugging Usagi, “Chibiusa, what are you doing here?” She asked.

“I came for a visit,” Chibiusa said with a smile, she then noticed Trunks behind Usagi. “Who is he?”

“Chibiusa, this is Trunks. Mamoru and I broke up.” Usagi explained.

Chibiusa’s red eyes widened, “T-That can’t be!”

“Angel, who is this?” Trunks asked kneeling next to Usagi.

“Remember when I told you that Mamoru and I met our child from the future?” Trunks nodded, “This is her, her name is Usagi ‘Small Lady’ Serenity, but we call her Chibiusa.”

Chibiusa was confused, “I-If you two broke up then how am I here?”

Trunks looked at Chibiusa, “You are a time-traveler right?”

She nodded, “Are you sure you are from this timeline? I have met a time-traveler before he came from an alternate timeline.”

“Sailor Pluto is the Guardian of Time she sent me here with this,” Chibiusa explained taking out a necklace with a key on it.

“A time key? Those are only given to a select few deities; those are harder to come by then the time-rings.” Trunks told the two girls, “Lord Beerus told us that only the Time-keys can send a person back in the timeline, the same timeline not an alternate one.”

“You have mentioned this ‘Lord Beerus’ person many times. Who is he?” Usagi asked.

Trunks laughed, “You deal with aliens all the time, and you haven’t heard of the God of Destruction?”

“God of Destruction? Sailor Saturn is the God of Destruction.” Usagi told Trunks, “She has the power to destroy the Earth.”

Again Trunks laughed, “Only the Earth? Beerus can destroy anything he wants too. He almost destroyed the Earth but Goku and my father fought him and he enjoyed the food so he didn’t destroy the Earth.”

Usagi and Chibiusa were shocked by this news, “T-There can’t be someone that strong.”

“Oh, there is, Angel, so many people are strong in the cosmos.” Trunks said, “Chibiusa, are you sure that Mamoru is your father in the future?”

Again Chibiusa nodded, “Yes, I am.”

Trunks and Usagi looked at each other, then back at the young time-traveler. She and Trunks went to the others; the girls were happy to see Chibiusa. As the girls talked to Chibiusa, Trunks went over to Gohan and Goten. Trunks groaned, “She is from the future.” Trunks told them.

“The future? Like that other version of you?” Goten asked remembering the other Trunks who came back and asked for help.

“Sort of, she has a time key.”

Gohan was shocked, “A time key? How did she get that?”

“She said she got it from some named ‘Sailor Pluto’, I am not sure who that is but maybe Lord Beerus or Whis knows.”

“Maybe, I can ask them. Anyway, why is she here?” Gohan asked.

“She said to visit, but there is something I don’t understand.” Trunks told his fellow half-Saiyans. 

“Which is what, Trunks?” Goten asked.

Trunks sighed, “She said that Mamoru is her father.”

“An alternate timeline?” Goten suggested.

Gohan slapped the back of Goten’s head, “Do you listen when Lord Beerus speaks? He told us that time keys send someone back through the same timeline. They are very rare and even Angels, like Whis, have trouble getting them.”

“So does that mean Usagi and Mamoru get back together?” Goten asked looking at Chibiusa.

Trunks growled, “Like fucking hell, I would let him get her back. She is mine!” Trunks’ Ki was raising.

“Calm down, there is a simple way to test this,” Gohan said.

“Oh, and what’s that?” Trunks asked loudly to where the Scouts could hear him.

“A DNA test.”


	6. Who's the father Trunks or Mamoru?

“A DNA TEST?!” Trunks and Goten said at the same time.

Gohan nodded, “Yes, Bulma can do it.”

Usagi heard this, “Maybe that would be best. I can get Mamoru to come over.” She said standing up.

“Do you agree to this?” Trunks asked Chibiusa, “We also have to let Lord Beerus and Whis know about that key.”

Chibiusa pouted but nodded anyway. Usagi went up to Trunks, “I will be back, Trunks, okay?”

“Be safe, Angel.” Trunks told her and kissed her forehead, “I will keep an eye on the brat.”

“Chibiusa, be good for Trunks.”

Usagi left the hotel and walked down the street, ‘I don’t know how Mamoru will react to this. He might not be up for it, considering last night.’ She looked up at his apartment building and entered. Usagi went to the elevator and hit the button for his floor, when it reached his floor she stepped off and went to his door.   
‘What do I say to him? Mamoru I need you to come with me. No, I should just tell him.’ She thought as she knocked on the door.

Usagi heard movement behind the door, Mamoru opened the door and leaned against the frame, “Usako? Why are you here?” 

“Chibiusa is back.” She told him, “I need you to come with me.”

“She’s back? Then that means we get back together.” Mamoru said with a smile.

Usagi sighed, “I am not sure, we talked about time-travel and everything. Gohan decided we should do a DNA test you know to make sure.”

Mamoru crossed his arms, “If she is mine then you should get back with me.”

Usagi and Mamoru walked back to the hotel, Usagi walked in and saw Chibiusa sitting on Trunks’ lap, “Angel, welcome back. Mamoru.”

Usagi sat down next to Trunks and Mamoru sat across from them, Bulma walked in with a handheld device, “Everyone here? Good.” She said. Bulma went up to Chibiusa, “Ready?”

Vegeta and Goku were leaning against the wall watching as Bulma swabbed the inside of Chibiusa’s mouth. She put the small girl’s swab in the machine, “Trunks, your turn.” Trunks opened his mouth so that Bulma could swab it. Once Bulma had his she added it to the machine, “Okay, Mamoru right?”

He nodded, Bulma swabbed his mouth and added it to the machine. “We should have the results in about five minutes.” Bulma said as she set the machine down.

Chibiusa was still on Trunks’ lap, “Trunks, you said something about telling Lord Beerus about my time key. Who is he?”

Vegeta scoffed, “Lord Beerus is a Destroyer God.”

“Destroyer God?” Chibiusa asked confused, “What’s that?”

Vegeta scoffed again, “Vegeta!” Bulma scolded, “Lord Beerus has the power to destroy anything he wants, planets, systems, you name it.” She explained to Chibiusa.

Chibiusa moved closer to Trunks, “He seems scary.”

“He can be, but he is a good guy when he’s fed. We can get him to give you a warning.” Trunks told her. “He gave our friend from the future a warning.”

She looked up at Trunks, “Promise?”

“Promise, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Mamoru looked at Trunks, “When it is revealed that Chibiusa is my daughter, Usagi is getting back together with me.”

Trunks growled, “Like hell she is!”

“She obviously will when we find out that Chibiusa is mine.” Mamoru said, “Maybe your ‘Saiyan instincts’ were wrong.”

“Saiyan instincts are never wrong, boy. You best remember that.” Vegeta told Mamoru, “We are a superior race.”

“Vegeta, stop that!” Bulma said. “Ignore him, he’s a grumpy man.”

“Shut up woman, I was just explaining to this stupid low-level human that Saiyans are better.”

Trunks rolled his eyes, “They do this a lot.” He explained. The machine in the table beeped signaling that the machine was done. Trunks moved Chibiusa to Goten’s lap, as he stood up and grabbed the device. “Ready to find out?” Everyone nodded. Trunks pressed a button that made the results appear in hologram so everyone could see them. Once it was projected the results were loading, “Once this is finished loading we will learn who is her father.” 

It loaded and it showed Chibiusa’s picture and the name of her father with his picture was coming up beside her. Everyone saw the picture start to form, the picture first showed lavender hair, and blue eyes. Trunks’ picture came into full view of everyone. “That proves it then, Saiyan instinct is never wrong. Now, will you leave willingly or will I have to kick you out?” Vegeta said as he cracked his knuckles.

Mamoru stood up, “That machine is wrong then!” He yelled. This time Bulma stepped up to Mamoru and slapped him across the face.

“Vegeta, kick him out.” Bulma said angrily.

“Have I told you that I love you?” Vegeta said beaming with pride for his wife. Vegeta walked over to Mamoru, “If I catch you harassing my son, his future mate, or my granddaughter.” Vegeta started to laugh evilly, “I will kill you, I am much stronger than my son, I have the power of a GOD.” Vegeta picked Mamoru up and threw him out the door.  
Vegeta closed the door behind him, he went up to Chibiusa. He stared at her for a few moments, “She has a lot of power, train her up and help her harness the power. It seems that mixed blood does produce a lot of power in the offspring,” Vegeta then looked at Usagi, “And with another royal can continue the royal line.”

She smiled and bowed to him, “Thank you, Vegeta.”

Bulma went up to Chibiusa, “My granddaughter is so cute!” Bulma fawned over Chibiusa, “Usagi, dear, I will call your parents and tell them that you are with us. That way you, Trunks, and Chibiusa can spend some time together.”

Usagi jumped up and hugged Bulma tightly, “Thank you!”

Bulma hugged her back, “It is not a problem, sweetie.”

Trunks smiled, “Angel, Chibiusa, want to go out?” 

Both their eyes lit up, “YES!” They went to hug Trunks at the same time. He caught them both and stumbled back a bit but didn’t fall over. He laughed, as he grabbed Usagi’s hand and picked up Chibiusa with his other arm.

“Mom, Dad, we will be back later.” Trunks told them as they went to the door. The small family walked out and went to the nearby park. Chibiusa went to play as Trunks and Usagi sat on a bench.

He put an arm around her as she leaned against him, “Mamoru wasn’t very happy was he?” She said looking up at Trunks.

Trunks smiled as their eyes met, “He wasn’t, but he will get over it. Usagi, my Angel, I love you so much.”

Usagi blushed slightly, “I love you too, Trunks.”

Trunks moved Usagi’s face to him, “I have wanted to do this for a while.” He kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled as Trunks put his forehead against hers. They both stared into each other’s eyes. “Angel, when we eventually mate I will bite you. This mark will stay on your body and prove to the world that you are mine.”

“I understand, Trunks, and I trust you.”

Trunks smiled and kissed her again, they both turned to face the playground where Chibiusa was playing. “Angel, do you care if I train her? The power she holds can be dangerous if not controlled, once when I was younger before I learned to control my power I shot a Ki blast at a wall and created a hole the wall.”

Usagi laughed, “I don’t mind, she is your daughter and has it in her blood. She is also a Sailor Scout, Sailor Chibi Moon.”

Trunks nodded, “Then training her won’t be too hard then. Maybe she can combine her training with her Sailor form. I wonder if she could go Super.”

Usagi smiled, “If she has Saiyan blood, then she should be able to shouldn’t she? I mean couldn’t the other Saiyans go Super?”

Trunks shook his head, “No. Goku was the first one that we know of, then my father became one by working for it. Gohan became one when he was around nine, Goten and I could do it around the time we were seven.” He explained, “Mom figured it deals with a group of cells we have in our body she calls, ‘S-Cells’ the more of those cells we have, we can go Super.”

“Oh wow, that is amazing!” Usagi smiled.

Trunks saw some boys being mean to Chibiusa, she ran over to them. “Chibiusa, I want you to go back over there and punch them in the face. HARD.”

She looked up at him, “I don’t know how to punch someone.”

Trunks knelt down, “I will teach you. Besides, if I don’t teach you then what kind of father would I be?” Chibiusa smiled up at him.

He had her make a fist and told her to pull back her arm, and then launch it forward with all her weight behind it. “When you punch them, you might hurt your hand since you’ve never punched anyone. I will treat your hand.”

Chibiusa nodded, she went back over to the boys. Trunks watched her, as did Usagi, his eyes were locked on her. He watched as the boys pushed her, then she punched them both in the face, hard, she made their nose bleed and went off crying. Chibiusa came over happily as she hugged Trunks. He hugged her back, “You did well.”

As they were talking two women came up to them with the two boys behind them. “Our little angels told us she punched them.”

“She did. It was self-defense, they pushed her so she punched them.” Trunks told them with a glare on his face.

“They would never do anything like that you are lying. We are calling the police.”

Trunks laughed, “You are going to call the police on a child? You have no idea who I am do you?”

The mothers ignored him and called the police, about ten minutes later Trunks smirked as he saw a very familiar face show up, “Hey, Krillin, what’s up? Why are you here?” Trunks asked, “Aren’t you normally in Satan City?”

“Hey, Trunks. I am good, I am here because they needed a few officers here.” He said with a smile, “Now, what happened?”

The women explained what happened making Chibiusa sound like a bad girl. “Krillin, I know you and you’ve known me since I was born, overlook this and I will give you, Eighteen, and Marron ten million Zeni.” Trunks told him and took out the money while smirking at the women, “Thanks, Krillin. Mom’s having a cook-out and everyone is invited, I know how my Mom, Bulma Briefs, likes to go a bit overboard, see you there.” Trunks said smirking at the women, “Now, are you going to tell the truth or leave my daughter alone?” 

The women huffed and walked away, “Trunks, she is your daughter?”

“Oh, yeah, Time-Travel stuff. You remember the other version of me?”

Krillin laughed and nodded. He left and Trunks smiled at Usagi and Chibiusa, “Want to go get some ice cream?”


	7. Chibiusa and Trunks Bonding. Also Vegeta and Usagi bond.

Trunks, Usagi, and Chibiusa went to an ice cream stand. “Get whatever you want, it’s on me.” 

The girls both got a double scoop of Strawberry ice cream, Trunks smiled and paid the person. They were standing and talking when Trunks saw four people coming up to them, three were women around eighteen to twenty-one, and a young girl about fourteen or a year younger. Usagi and Chibiusa smiled and waved excitedly to them. The young girl came up and ran to Chibiusa to hug her. The other three went up to Usagi, the one with short blonde hair picked up and kissed Usagi’s hand. This made Trunks mad, “Who in the fuck are you?” He asked glaring at them.

“I should be asking you that.” She told him with a glare, “And you should watch your language.”

“This is Trunks; he is my boyfriend. Trunks this is Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setesena.”

They looked confused, “Boyfriend? What happened with you and Mamoru?” Haruka asked.

Usagi went through the whole story, Trunks was watching them carefully, “Are one of you Sailor Pluto?” He asked.

Setesena looked at him, “I am, why were you wondering?”

“I was wondering how in all of the Cosmos did you get your hands on a Time-Key? Not even the Destroy God Lord Beerus or even the Angel Whis can get them.” He questioned.  
She sighed, “I control the gates of Time, that’s how.” She stated.

“The Gates of Time, huh. Neat. Anyway, it is nice to meet you all.” Trunks said to them with a bow, “Please allow me to take them to our next destination, okay?”

They walked away, heading back to the hotel when they entered Vegeta greeted them. “Boy, go and spend some time with your brat. I will work with Usagi.”  
Trunks looked surprised, “Are you sure Dad? I don’t want to impose on your training.”

Usagi looked a little scared, as Trunks tried to reason with his father. ‘Training with Vegeta? He seems really intense, but it would give Trunks and Chibiusa a chance to really bond.’

“Trunks, honey, I don’t mind.” Usagi said as she touched his arm, “I want you to spend time with Chibiusa, besides this will give me and Vegeta a chance to bond.” She smiled at Trunks who was looking down at her.

“Angel, are you sure about this? Dad can get intense with his training, he went super hard on me and I wasn’t must older than Chibiusa.” Trunks explained, “His training will be vastly different than mine.”

She smiled, “I will be fine, spend some time with Chibiusa.”

When Trunks saw the smile Usagi gave him, he gave in, “Alright, fine. Just be careful.”

He kissed her softly, Trunks picked up Chibiusa. Usagi watched as they walked out, she then turned to face the Saiyan Prince. “Let me go get changed and we can start. Where do you want to meet at?”

Vegeta crossed his arms, “We will meet in the gravity room. I will start you out at a low gravity level to help build up your tolerance. I will not go easy on you, Moon Brat.”

“I can take it!” Usagi told him confidently. She went to the room she shared with Trunks and found her training clothes. She put them on and headed to the gravity room, on her way there she got a towel to wipe the sweat from her after the workout. Usagi opened up the door, “Okay, Vegeta, let’s do this!”

Vegeta turned on the gravity to about ten times Earth’s gravity, “We will work on you walking under this gravity across the room. Once you get use to the gravity I will up it, and after that we will spar a bit.”

Usagi struggled a bit to stand under the new pressure, slowly she started to walk the room. Vegeta stood in the center of the room watching her, ‘She is doing well, my son’s mate has power. I am proud of him.’

Usagi was having trouble but she knew that Vegeta wanted to see her give it her all. ‘This is hard, but I need to prove to Vegeta that I am worthy of his son! That I am strong and I won’t give up.’ She was sweating under the weight of the gravity, ‘No wonder Trunks said the training was intense…I hope Trunks and Chibiusa are getting along fine.’

\----With Trunks and Chibiusa---

They were walking down the street, Chibiusa was holding Trunks’ hand. Trunks was smiling, “So my little Princess, what would you like to do?”

She smiled up at him, “Let me think, I want to get to know you.”

Trunks smiled and laughed, “Alright, what do you want to know?”

As the two walked, Chibiusa was asking many questions and Trunks answered as many as he could. “Do you have any special abilities as a Saiyan?”

“I am only half-Saiyan, that would make you a quarter-Saiyan. Yes, I do it’s called Super Saiyan. I can show you later if you want to, maybe you can even do it.”

“You think I can?”

Trunks nodded, “Of course, and I also have heightened senses, we can work on honing your skills, if you want to. It will take a lot of work and dedication.”

“I can do it! I want to get strong, like you!” Trunks smiled with pride, he glanced down at her, “What else can you do, Daddy?”

‘She called me Daddy!’ “I can fly; I can take you flying if you want to.”

Her red eyes lit up and she turned to him, “Really? I want to fly!”

He laughed joyfully, “Alright, Princess. I will take you for a fly later, do you want to get some food? Between my appetite and Usagi’s you must love food.”

She nodded, they had lunch and shocked the restaurant with how much they could eat. When they were done Chibiusa asked if Trunks would fly them home. He picked her up, “Hold on, Princess.” He made sure no one was around and took off into the sky. Chibiusa was scared at first, but then she started to laugh.

Trunks smiled, “Where to Princess?”

“I don’t know.”

He smiled, “Want to see the stars?”

She looked at him, “What do you mean by seeing the stars?”

Trunks fly higher above the clouds, he stopped and floated above the clouds. Chibiusa was confused, she looked around. She looked up and saw the stars twinkling around her. 

\---Vegeta and Usagi---

The two took a break from training for food, Vegeta was proud at how much she could eat. “You eat like a Saiyan.” He told her.

She finished the ramen she was eating, “Trunks tells me the same thing, he finds it attractive.” 

“As he should.”

Usagi looked down, “Vegeta am I good enough for Trunks? I know I am strong but I am not a great fighter.”

Vegeta scoffed, “I didn’t marry a fighter. The thing about Saiyans is that we are attracted to strong women, whether that means strong-minded, strong-willed, or a strong fighter. You are strong-willed, Trunks sees that as a challenge and he likes it.” He explained, “You are the perfect mate for my son. Stop thinking that way, now back to training.”

After a few more hours of training, Usagi was relaxing when Trunks came in with a sleeping Chibiusa in his arms. He smiled and motioned that he was going to put her to bed. After he had her tucked into bed, Trunks joined Usagi on the couch. He put an arm around her, “How was training with my Dad?”

“Exhausting, but he was very patient with me.” She told him as she cuddled into him, “How was your day with Chibiusa?”

Trunks smiled, “We had a fun time, I took her to see the stars.” Usagi smiled up at Trunks, “She also asked if I could train her, so I will be training the both of you.”

Usagi giggled, “Oh I forgot to tell you, when I was on one of the breaks Vegeta gave me, Rei called me.”

“Oh and what did she have to say?”

“She told me that her and Goten are dating now, and maybe we could go on a double date?”

Trunks laughed, “Of course, Angel.” Trunks lifted her chin to face him, she blushed as Trunks softly kissed her. “I love you, my Angel.”


	8. The Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, I have been busy with my job. Anyway, this chapter is shorter than my other ones but my next one will be longer, please enjoy!

Trunks and Usagi got ready for bed, they each put an arm around Chibiusa, “Goodnight, my Angel.”

“Goodnight, Trunks.” They fell asleep. Trunks was awoken by someone shaking him, he opened his eyes. He first glanced over to see if it was Usagi or Chibiusa waking him up, after seeing them still sleeping he looked to his other side.

“Goten? What the fuck?” Trunks asked him quietly while holding back a yawn.

“I need your help.” Goten told Trunks, “I want to get Rei something special before our double date, and maybe you could help me clean up some?”

Trunks sighed and carefully got out of bed, “Yeah, I’ll help you. Let me get ready and let Usagi know where I’ll be.”

Goten nodded, he walked out of the room to wait. Trunks got ready and wrote a quick note to Usagi and put it next to her. He gave Usagi a kiss on the forehead, she stirred a little but was still sleeping. Trunks walked out of the room, “Let’s go, Goten.”

Goten smiled as they walked down the street, “Usagi tell you about Rei’s idea?”

“Yeah, she did. What do you want to get for Rei?” Trunks asked as he put his hands behind his head.

Goten smiled, “Something special since she is from Mars I want it to be as unique as her.”

“You got it bad, don’t you?” Trunks said, “You felt the same thing I did with Usagi, the Pull?”

Goten nodded, “Yes, since we didn’t lock eyes the first time we met, and I’m a complete idiot I didn’t notice it until later.”

Trunks laughed, “You are as dense as Goku when it comes to girls.” Goten blushed as he punched Trunks in the arm.

“Shut up, bastard…”

“Sorry, Goten. It is just funny.” Trunks said, “Now let’s get your girlfriend a present.” 

Goten smiled, the two friends went to many stores and asked some people their opinions. Goten finally found the perfect present. It was a necklace, it had a ruby gem in the center of a Mars symbol pendant. The Mars symbol had the bottom shaped like a heart, Goten bought it and they walked out of the store. “This is perfect; she is going to be so happy.”

“Yes, she is. You have a great girl, Goten. Very headstrong and strict, like your mom.” Trunks told Goten as they made it back to the hotel. Goten lead Trunks to his room and had him pull out all of Goten’s clothes. Trunks sighed, “Goten find a suit jacket, I’ll look for a nice shirt for you.”

The two started to go through Goten’s clothes, they each found what they were looking for. Goten found a dark blue jacket and a white button-down shirt, Trunks found a pair of black dress pants and a black tie. “That should be good, now about your hair.”

“What about my hair?” Goten questioned.

“We will style it so it doesn’t look a complete mess.” Trunks laughed, “We are going to a nice restaurant, don’t worry it’s on me.”

Goten smiled, Trunks helped Goten get ready.

\---Usagi and Rei---  
Chibiusa was sitting on watching as Rei and Usagi got ready for their date. “Chibiusa, I want you to be on your best behavior for Bulma and Vegeta,” Usagi told her as she applied pink lipstick.

“I will.” 

Once they were ready they met Trunks and Goten in the living room. “Y-You look stunning, Rei.” 

Rei smiled, “You look handsome, Goten.”

Trunks didn’t say anything to Usagi, instead, he just kissed her. She was shocked at first but kissed him back. “Let’s get to dinner, shall we?” He asked as he grabbed Usagi’s hand.

The others nodded and they left, Goten was nervous as they were seated in a private area. Goten saw Trunks and Usagi flirting with each other, he looked at the stunning beauty next to him. He touched the box containing the necklace, “Goten, are you okay?”

Goten smiled at Rei, “Yeah, just lost in the beauty that is you.”

Rei blushed, “Dork.” Goten smiled.

The two couples talked over dinner when Usagi and Rei went to the bathroom. Goten sighed, “When should I give it to her?”

“When you feel it is right, Goten. It is up to you.” Trunks told him, “Rei seems to really like you.”

“I know…Trunks, when did you kiss Usagi?”

“After I told her I loved her, again Goten just do it when it feels right. Don’t try and force anything.”

Goten smiled at his best friend, “Thanks, you are the best.”

“Fucking right I am.” Trunks said as Usagi and Rei sat back down, “Welcome back.”

After dinner, Trunks and Usagi walked a bit ahead of them, “Trunks why aren’t we walking with them?”

“Goten needs to do something privately, so we are giving him privacy.” Trunks told her, “He wants to give her a necklace he found that fits her.”

“Aww, you are such a great friend.”

Trunks beamed, “Yeah, Goten and I have been inspirable since we were little. We want each other to be happy.”

Usagi kissed Trunks on the cheek, “You have a very sweet side, underneath all that muscle.” She hugged his arm, “You act like this big, tough guy but you have a sweet side and I love that.”

Trunks blushed, “Y-Yeah, anyway…” Before Trunks could finish they heard a squeal, the two turned around and saw a red-faced Goten with Rei in his arms. Trunks gave Goten a thumbs-up and a smile, Rei pulled away and kissed Goten on the cheek.


	9. The Training of Chibiusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while! I am off work for a week so hopefully, I can work on this more! I am thinking that there might be two or three more chapters! Thank you again for reading this! I will be rewriting another story I had on Fanfiction as well after I finish this one!

Chapter 9: The Training of Chibiusa

While Trunks, Goten, Rei, and Usagi were out on their date, Bulma was watching Chibiusa. Vegeta came in, “Bulma, I want to train my granddaughter.”

“That is up to her, Vegeta. Chibiusa, do you want to train with your grandpa?”

Chibiusa looked up at Vegeta, “I can learn to fly?”

“Of course, you can. I had your father flying when he was younger than you.”

Her eyes widened, “Really?”

“Yes, really. We will start in five minutes, get ready.” Vegeta said as he walked to the Gravity Chamber.

Chibiusa smiled as she hugged Bulma. Bulma hugged her back, “Now, Chibiusa, if Vegeta goes to hard on you, let me know!”

She giggled and nodded, Chibiusa walked down the hallway and entered the room. Vegeta glanced at her, “I won’t turn on the gravity until I get you used to flying and some basic skills on fighting.”

Chibiusa cocked her head to the side, “But I’m a princess, and princesses don’t fight.”

Vegeta blinked in confusion, “Of course they do. You have Saiyan blood, royal blood. Female Saiyans fought all the time, my mother, before she died, was one hell of a warrior. Whoever told that ‘Princesses don’t fight’ is full of shit.”

Chibiusa looked down, “Prince Endymion, or Mamoru as he is known now.”

Vegeta stared at her for a few moments until he starts laughing. He laughs so much hit starts to hurt, “H-He can’t fight.”

“Are you okay?” Chibiusa asked.

“Listen to what we say, brat, anyone can fight. I am going to start and Trunks is going to finish your training.” He walked over to her. 

For the next two hours, with tiny breaks in between as per Bulma’s request, Vegeta trained Chibiusa to fly. She had trouble with turning still but was getting better. Vegeta also beamed with pride when he felt how much untouched power she had. By the end of the training, she could successfully throw powerful and controlled punches, her kicks were quick and concise, her blocking and dodging is going well.

Vegeta picked her up and carried her small, sleeping form, and put her in Trunks’ bed. He covered her up and walked out of the room, Bulma smiled at him. “Tuckered her out?”

Vegeta nodded, “Yes, she has power! My grandbrat is so strong!”

Bulma smiled, and hugged him, “Did she catch on?”

“Quickly, she has nearly mastered the basics. I might have Trunks teach her how to shoot some different beams.”

A few hours later, Trunks come in with Usagi and waved at Vegeta, “Did Chibiusa give you any trouble?”

Vegeta scoffed, “Not a chance, she is my grandbrat, and strong.” 

Trunks smiled, and walked to his room with Usagi, “I hope that Dad wasn’t too hard on her.”

Usagi kissed his cheek, as he opened the door. They saw her sleeping peacefully under the blankets. The two stood in the doorway watching her sleep for a few moments. They shut the door, “She’s so cute.” Usagi said with a smile.

“Like her mother.” Trunks said winking at her. Usagi’s cheeks turned red, and Trunks kissed her. “I love you.”

She smiled, “Are you going to train her as well?”

Trunks nodded, “Yes, along with you.”

Usagi went to take a shower before they got ready for bed. Trunks was thinking of some ki blasts and techniques that he could teach both Usagi and Chibiusa. He glanced over at the sleeping pink-haired girl, he smiled as he moved the covers over her. 

Usagi opened the door, Trunks smiled as he could feel the beast he’s been keeping at bay, start to come to life. “Usagi.” His voice was deeper.

“Trunks, are you okay?” She asked. Her voice making the beast become stronger. ‘Mate with her!’

Trunks was fighting with his beast, “I-I’m fine Angel, get some sleep I’ll be in soon.” Trunks walked out of the room quickly. He looked for his father, “Dad!”

“What?”

“I-I need to talk to you.” Trunks said as he closed the door, “My body is telling me to Mate with Usagi but I don’t know if she’s ready.”

Vegeta stared at him for a couple of moments, “You should ask her, soon it will be harder to control it. Talk with her and ask, but I’d do it soon, your mother informed me that we will be leaving soon.”

Trunks met his father’s dark eyes, “Leaving?”

“Yes, boy, leaving we can’t just stay here forever.” Vegeta told him, “Now get some sleep.”

Trunks slowly and silently walked down the hall, ‘Leaving? I don’t want to leave yet! I have to inform the others tomorrow.’ He sighed as he laid down, Trunks had trouble sleeping, he spent the time staring at the ceiling or at Chibiusa and Usagi sleeping peacefully. ‘I love them so much…maybe if I can mate with Usagi tomorrow I can convince her to move in with me!’

He growled softly as he liked the idea. Usagi rolled over and snuggled closer to Trunks, he wrapped his arm around her. ‘She will be my Mate soon.’ Trunks watched her sleep, ‘When she becomes mine, and only mine, she will have some of my power, I will need to teach her to control it.’ Trunks decided that he was going to make her his mate tomorrow and bring her with him back to Capsule Corp.


	10. Mating Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be at least one more chapter to this story! Thank you so much for reading!

Chapter 10: Mating Time!

In the morning Usagi woke up in Trunks arms, yawning she met his eyes, “Good morning.”

“Morning, Usagi I want to speak with you in private sometime today.” He told her as they got up from the bed.

“O-Okay, is something wrong?” She asked.

“No, no, no, of course not. I just want to ask you something.” Trunks said with a smile. He left the room to allow Usagi to get dressed and get Chibiusa up. 

Goten waved at him, Trunks sat down next to him. “Everything okay, Trunks?”

“No…we have to fucking leave soon. I am going to ask Usagi to mate with me, once we have I will go to her parents and tell them she is leaving with me.” Trunks told Goten as he was eating breakfast.

“I figured we would have to leave at some point, I am going to work on figuring out when I can go visit Rei and when she can come to see me.” Goten told Trunks with a smile, “And with the way you and Usagi look at each other, she will let you mate with her. Good luck.”

Trunks smiled, Usagi came out of the room with Chibiusa behind her, “Chibiusa, would you like to spend the day with your Uncle Goten?”

Chibiusa beamed, “Yes!” She ran over and jumped into Goten’s lap. Goten nodded to Trunks and turned to Rei and the others.

After they ate, Trunks went to his parents and Goku and ChiChi, “Hey, could I ask you guys to leave the hotel today?”

“Why Trunks?” Goku asked.

Trunks’ cheeks went red, “I-I uh…I.” He stuttered out. Vegeta understood as he remembered the conversation he and Trunks had last night.

“Shut up, Kakarrot. We will leave and be back later tonight. Be careful and don’t hurt her.” Vegeta told him.

Goku tilted his head, “Why though?”

Vegeta grunted and pushed Goku out of the door as their wives followed. Trunks turned back to Usagi, he smiled at her. “Why did everyone leave?” She asked as Trunks was coming closer to her.

Trunks stayed quiet as he leaned down and kissed her, “I love you, Usagi. I want you to be my mate, I have been trying to keep the desire down but it’s getting harder to do.” He grunted out, “Please let me mate with you?”

Usagi blushed, “W-What do we have to do?”

Trunks looked her in the eyes, “We have to um sleep together, and then I have to bite you and you bite me after me.”

“Sleep together? But we have done that for a while.” Usagi said tilting her head in confusion.

Trunks laughed lightly, “Not that kind of sleep, Angel.”

Her cheeks turned red, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, Angel. Just think about it?”

Usagi looked to the floor, then back into Trunks’ eyes. She smiled at him, “I trust you, Trunks, and if we do this what will it mean?”

“It means that we are married in Saiyan terms, we will be bonded. A bond that is stronger than anything, we will be able to sense each other’s emotions, and I will always be yours, and you mine.” He explained.

Usagi saw how tense Trunks was, he was shaking slightly, “Trunks, honey, are you okay?”

He didn’t say anything right away, “…I-I’m fine.”

She bit her lip and stood on her tip-toes and kissed him, “I trust you. I will be your mate.”

Trunks grunted as he pulled her close, he kissed her pinning her to the wall. His hands roamed over her body, “T-Trunks, can we not do this on the wall?” Usagi asked.

Silently, Trunks was walking with her to their room, on their way Trunks was removing clothing from both of them. By the time they were in the bed they were down to their underwear, “Are you sure about this, Angel?” Trunks asked.

She smiled and nodded. In the middle of them having sex Trunks bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder. Remembering what Trunks told her she bit him in the same spot, Trunks growled in approval. When they were done and Trunks rolled off of her both of them sweaty and out of breath, “You remembered.” Trunks said as he rolled on to his side to look at her.

“I-I did, my goodness, that was amazing, Trunks.” Trunks smiled at the compliment, Usagi sat up quickly, “What about my parents?! What are they going to say?!”

Trunks laughed at his new mate’s actions, “Babe, you haven’t been home close to a week, what did you tell them? Anyway, there is nothing that they can do, we are mated. You are coming back with me.”

“I told them I was with Rei, they know we have sleepovers and that they are long.” Usagi said as she laid back down, “Dad might not be happy with you.”

“So what? I love you that is all that should matter. We will go speak with your parents when you feel up to it.”

Usagi blushed as she pulled the covers over her exposed chest, “Can we just lay here for a while?”

Trunks pulled her close, “Of course, Angel.”

The couple laid down together before Trunks told her they had to get up to get clean. They took a shower and got dressed. They walked out of the hotel hand-in-hand and headed to Usagi’s house. Usagi took a deep breath as she opened the door, her and Trunks took off their shoes, “Mom? Dad? I’m back!” Usagi yelled into the house. 

Trunks saw a woman with long blue hair came into the room, “Oh Usagi, how was the sleepover? Oh, who is this?”

Before Usagi could answer, a man with short brown hair came into view with a younger boy with blonde hair. “Usagi! WHO IS THAT BOY WITH YOU?!” Her father screamed.

She laughed nervously, “This is Trunks…he’s…”

“I am her mate.” Trunks said glaring at her father for yelling.

“Mate? What the heck does that mean?” Her little brother asked.

Usagi looked to the floor, Trunks stepped forward, “It means that she is mine forever. I wanted to let you know that I plan on marrying her and that she is going to leave with me. Today.”

“What? No! We have no idea who you are.” Her father protested. 

He sighed, “My name is Trunks Briefs, I am the heir to the Capsule Corporation. I love your daughter, and it doesn’t matter what you say, she is mine. We are married in my father’s culture terms.”

Her father was furious, “We have no idea who you are, you claim to be married to her, but you never asked for permission.”

Trunks rolled his eyes, “Out of everyone on Earth, I am the best for your daughter. I can provide for her and treat her like the princess she is, sorry this is late, but do I have your blessing?”

Her mother smiled, “Oh Kenji, Usagi seems happy. Trunks, do you promise to love her? Protect her?”

“With everything I have.” Trunks replied.

Her parents talked quietly to each other, “Fine, you have our blessing.” Kenji said with his arms crossed. 

Usagi hugged her family as she went to her room, Trunks tossed her capsules and waited until she finished packing her things. He stood there awkwardly for a few moments, “Trunks you have a lot of muscle, why?” Her little brother asked.

“Well uh,”

“Shingo.”

“Shingo, I am a martial artist. I train a lot to keep my body strong.” 

His eyes lit up, “Really? That’s so cool! What else do you do?”

Trunks smiled, “I help my mom create and build the machines we use, I know how to sword fight, and I can drive any type of vehicle.”

“So cool!” Shingo was asking him all sorts of questions when Usagi came down with her capsules in her hands.

Usagi grabbed Trunks’ hands, they said goodbye to her parents, “That went better than I thought.” They laughed as they went back to the hotel, everyone was still out. Trunks smirked as he pulled her close to him.

He kissed her neck, she giggled, “Trunks.”

He smiled against her, “We will be going to my house tomorrow, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They spent the rest of the day relaxing as the others came back. Bulma told everyone that they were leaving the next day, everyone, minus Goten, was okay with it. Goten was grumbling about leaving Rei. Trunks laughed, “Did you forget that you can fly faster than the speed of light?” Everyone laughed at that, while Goten was getting red in the face.


	11. Chapter 11: The Marriage of the Moon Princess and a Saiyan Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter thank you for reading my story I will have another story I wrote on fanfiction up soon, I am just rewriting it! Thank you again for your support.

Chapter 11: The Marriage of the Moon Princess and a Saiyan Prince

Over the next few months, Usagi was busy planning an Earth wedding. While she was planning with Bulma, ChiChi, Videl, and the Scouts, Trunks was busy with his own ceremony for his father. He wanted to be crowned Prince, officially, so he asked Beerus and Whis to help him plan a ceremony for his father to become King. This was going to take place before his wedding, he was working with Gohan and Goten when Usagi and the Scouts came in.

“Hey, honey what are you working on?” Rei asked as she kissed Goten’s cheek.

“Just something for Trunks and his father, how is wedding planning going?”

Trunks smiled at Usagi, “Trunks are you sure that your mother doesn’t mind paying for our wedding?”

He laughed along with Goten and Gohan, “Bulma loves parties, and she loves you. She doesn’t mind.” Gohan said laughing.

“A coronation? For what?” Minako asked as she looked at the papers.

“For Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta is technically the King of the Saiyans, and Trunks the Prince, but since he was never crowned he isn’t the King.” Gohan explained to them.  
Trunks looked at everyone, “I don’t want you to tell my father about this. I want it to be a surprise.”

Everyone agreed, the group took a break from planning and just went outside to hang around. Trunks and Usagi were sitting under a tree, “Are your parents coming to the wedding?”

“Yes, they are. Dad is going to cry.” Usagi said as she leaned against Trunks. 

He kissed her neck, she giggled. Trunks smiled at her, “I can’t wait to be married to you in an Earth ceremony.”

During the next month it was time for people to come for the wedding, Trunks told Usagi that he would go and pick up her family. He kissed her goodbye, he waited at the airport for them, when they arrived Trunks bowed. “Hello, please follow me.”

“How has my little girl been?” Kenji asked.

“Perfect, sir. She is excited to see all of you again.” Trunks told them as he got out his car from its capsule.

They got into the car, Trunks drove them to Capsule Corp. “Welcome to my home.” Trunks said as they got out of the car. Usagi ran out to see them, she hugged them all. She dragged them inside, Trunks just smiled and shook his head. He followed them as Usagi introduced her family to Trunks’, Bulma and Ikuko started to talk about the wedding, Vegeta just stared at Kenji, scoffed and walked away.

“Sorry about him, Kenji. He is like that with everyone he first meets.” Bulma explained. Over the next few days, everyone was busy with the wedding preparations, Trunks got everything together for his father’s surprise. The day before the wedding, everyone, minus Vegeta and Trunks, were gathered outside. Trunks had to make sure Vegeta was wear the Royal armor, like he was. 

“Why do I have to wear this?” Vegeta asked confused.

“Since it is a Royal Wedding we have to dress like it.” Trunks told him.

Vegeta scoffed, “I know that, boy. What I meant was why do I wear it today? Your wedding is tomorrow.”

“Dad, just do this.” Trunks pleaded.

Vegeta just scoffed and crossed his arms, they walked out and Vegeta was confused, “Trunks, what is going on?”

“Surprise, Dad! We are having the coronation ceremony for you.” Trunks smiled, “For you to be the King officially.”

Vegeta had a small smile on his face, Usagi’s family was confused as Usagi tried to explain what was going on. Beerus oversaw the ceremony and crowned Vegeta the King of the Saiyans and Trunks the Prince. Everyone was cheering, Trunks went up to Usagi, “Angel, I-”

The Scouts came in between them, “Not so fast, lover boy!” Minako said.

“What? I was going to talk with my mate.” Trunks said to the blonde.

“Nope, you can’t see her until tomorrow.” She told him, “It’s tradition.”

Trunks groaned, “Fuck that, I can see her when I want to!”

“Trunks, it is only until tomorrow.” Usagi said smiling, “This is supposed to make our wedding more special.”

Trunks sighed but nodded, “Fine. I love you, Angel.”

Throughout the night both Usagi and Trunks had trouble sleeping for multiple reasons, first nervousness of the wedding and because they were used to sleeping next to each other. In the morning, Usagi was in her room getting ready with her friends when there was a knock on the door.

“If it’s Trunks, go away! You can’t see her yet!” Rei yelled at the door.

“It’s Vegeta, I wish to speak to my daughter-in-law.” Ami opened the door to reveal Vegeta. 

He stepped into the room, “I have something for you, Bulma wore this when she married me and my mother wore it when she married my father. Now you will wear it to marry my son.” Vegeta explained as he pulled out a box.

Usagi opened it and saw it was a necklace with blue gems in the Saiyan Royal Symbol, “It means you will be part of the Royal family. My son chose a great mate, welcome to our family.” Vegeta walked out.

Makoto put the necklace on her, once everyone was ready her father was waiting. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, Daddy. I love him and he loves me.” Usagi said. The doors opened and Usagi with her father walked down to Trunks. He was smiling at her, her father gave her away and went to his seat.

“Welcome, everyone to this union of these two young lovers.” Dende began, “With this marriage, we are combining two people from different worlds together.”

Trunks glanced at Usagi with a smile on his face as Dende continued, they exchanged rings, and each said their vows. Trunks started with his, “Angel, I love you so much. When we met I knew you and I were meant to be. I promise to protect you, love you, cherish you, and do anything you want me to. All I want is to see you smile every day.”

Usagi smiled with happy tears in her eyes, “Trunks, I love you. When we met I did feel something but I wasn’t sure what it was at first, but I am glad we met. I promise to love you, support you, and be by your side.” 

Dende smiled, “Then with the power I have I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.”

Trunks and Usagi turned to each other, he leaned down to meet her. They kissed, Trunks pulled her close as everyone clapped and cheered for the couple. Pulling away Trunks put his forehead against hers, “I love you, my Moon Princess.”

“I love you, my Saiyan Prince.”


End file.
